Color on the Walls
by Shiller
Summary: He was my Dad's patient so he should be off limits. Yet, I couldn't control myself when it comes to him. I just want to have him. Tate/OC  Formerly titled as Torches
1. Prologue

Today was not my day and I'm pretty bum about it.

I unlocked the door to my house and came inside. I dropped my sports bag and messenger bag on the floor, removing my shoes since my mom would probably flip if I walked around the house with it.

Seeing as it was still too early, I thought the house would be empty. Dad would be at work and Mom would be at the grocery buying all these organic stuff. And Vi, she would be at school where I should also be but unfortunately, being caught doing drugs officially kicked me out. Now I have to tell the rents, what joy that would be. I bet they wished I was the baby that came out dead.

"Ugh,"

I stopped dead just as I was about to put my car keys down on the kitchen island.

"UGH!"My head snapped to the directions of the master bedroom where the noise was coming from. I suddenly felt dread as the blood in my veins turn cold.

"Hello?" I asked but nobody answered, well except for the noise which suddenly sounds like sex noises. I frowned and dropped my car keys. Maybe Mom and Dad were home?

I cringe, "Eww, gross!" I hissed suddenly finding the urge to throw up. However, I never manage to when suddenly, the front door open and in came my mom with a bunch of things. She was perplexed when she saw my stuff near the door and when she looked up towards the kitchen, I held my finger up to my lips in a gesture of silence. Though confused, she didn't speak as she slowly walked over to me and put the groceries down on the counter.

"There's somebody inside the house," I whispered to her, gesturing towards the master bedroom. Her brown eyes widen as she too heard the noises. She quickly scrambled for her phone in her bag then pulled it out. Dialing 911, she held me close with her other hand. I felt her tremble as she explained quietly to the end of the line that there was an intruder in her house. Quickly, she told the our home address before hanging up.

"You stay here," She told me but I was a little uncomfortable with letting her go one her own. Especially with how her voice showed so much fear.

"No, it's better I come. In case…" I let my sentence hang. I pulled out a knife sitting on it's stand at the counter. She mimicked my action and then grabbed my hand.

"You stay behind," She ordered to me and then led me towards the stairs leading to the master's bedroom. We walked as silently as possible, my heart beating wildly as we grew nearer and nearer. It was only when we were close did I suddenly felt bad about whatever it was that was inside the room. It was definitely sex noises, no doubt about it.

We stopped in front of the door and mom my looked at me with fear. I gulped and nodded, telling her I was here. She looked back at the door and at the same time, we held our weapons up, preparing to attack it it was necessary. But something in the pit of my stomach told me it wouldn't be needed.

Slowly, my mom opened the door. The light from the room escaped into the hall as the door opened with a slow creak. What we both saw would change our lives forever. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets the minute my eyes landed on….Dad….and his student.

"Shit," I said, flabbergast. Suddenly found myself brain dead and unable to walk away from the scene. My mom however, seemed to have suddenly lost herself. She let go of my hand and quickly walked away. My Dad quickly wrapped himself up and was by the door in a second. He stopped to look at me and I stumbled away from him, sputtering for anything to say.

"I'm sorry," He said and then ran towards my mother who was about to descend the stairs. "Vivian, I'm sorry" He called at her and tried to grab her. My mother, in her unfit state of mind, turned around and swung the knife at him.

I gasp, my hands flying to my open mouth. It was only then that I realize I was crying. "Don't you ever touch me!" My mother hissed, pointing the knife threateningly at him. She spun around and walked away. My Dad hanged back and put pressure on his wound. It was only when I heard the front door slam did I wake up from my numb state.

I started to run towards my mom. "Hale," My Dad tried to stop me but I push him away and like my mom, I ran downstairs and followed her.

* * *

><p>The move, as they said it, was a fresh start for all of us. But who were we kidding? So what if we change houses, the facts will still be the same. Vivian got a miscarriage and Ben's a cheating dickhead. Violet's suicidal and I'm a crack head. Even if we move to the North Pole, we'll still be carrying those "emotional baggages". Besides, it's not the house that's the problem, it's the people that lived in it.<p>

I sped past Ben's car on the high way just as we passed the sign that said "Los Angeles". I turn to the side for a second to watch my sister looking bored out of her mind while my parents were chatting up front. Ben saw me and instantly frowned. He honked his car, "Slow down!" He yelled at me through the open window.

I smirked behind my helmet and gunned the engine to my Ducati.

I blew past them, chuckling as I did.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the new house, Ben's car was already parked at the curb. I immediately killed my engine and removed my helmet. Dismounting my bike, I walked up to the house and stopped dead in the yard to look up at the "mansion" we were going to live in. I squinted through the afternoon light and cringe when I saw how horrible the place was.<p>

"Damn, are we really that desperate?" I askedunder my breath. It was old and looked like it housed hundred ghosts in it. And I was pretty sure there'd be creaking at night. Not to mention the rats and other vermin that might be living in it.

"Bummer," I sighted and continued walking.

I opened the front door just in time see the damn dog take a beeline towards the back. It started barking loudly at a door, as if it house an intruder inside it.

"Retard," I groaned and walked over to it. I passed by the kitchen and saw Ben and Vivien with Violet and the Real Estate agent. She was explained about the kitchen, which was smoking unlike the rest of the house.

My father saw me and smiled, I gestured towards the dog and he nodded. I immediately disappeared further into the house, passing the stairs to see what was behind it. The dog kept barking and when I saw what it was yapping about, I raised and eyebrow at him, "What, you haven't seen a horribly old door before?" I asked him but he was too busy barking at the door.

I sighted and kicked him with my sneakers. He yelped and ran away, probably to tattle at Vivian. I turn back to the door. It seemed like it led to the basement or something. Maybe it was a closet.

I wanted to just ignore it and instead join the team back at the kitchen. But something told me I should open it, "Must be curiosity" I grumbled, taking a grab at the knob, "And that's what killed the cat" I added as I twisted the cold steel in my hand. It didn't budge as I expected. What can I say, this place looks like it's haven't been touch since world war two ended.

I tried again, this time, I put more elbow grease in it. Fortunately, it budge open, swinging swiftly that I hit my forehead with it. "FUCK!" I cussed.

"Is everything all right?" I turn around to find my sister looking at me with a grin.

"Did you just saw that?" I asked, wishing she didn't. She grinned and joined me, "What did you find" She asked, peering down at a narrow stairway going down.

"A tunnel to China," I answered, going inside. She gave a sarcastic laugh, "Funny" She answered, following me. The stairs creaked a lot, making me worried it would fall under us. "Hey, stay close" I told Violet, she silently agreed and together we bounded the stairs.

There was nothing much to see when we reached the bottom, just your typical basement. There was junk everywhere and further down, I couldn't see anything because of the lack of light. "It smells here," I complained, sniffing at the horrible smell that seemed to emit from the dark side of the basement.

"Maybe it's a dead rat," Violet supplied.

I cringe, "Whatever, we should go back up." I turned around and saw my sister peering curiously around. "Come on" I urge her and slowly she complied. We headed back up the stairs, closing the door behind me. We found our parents already moving in towards the living room. We quickly joined them.

"Murder, suicide" The real estate agent told Vivian just as we entered the living room. I tried not to snicker when I saw my parent's eyes widen at the sudden piece of information, both of them sharing a look later on.

"I sold them the house too," She added, "They were just the sweetest couple"

She tried to smile after, "You never know, I guess"

I walked over to the window while Violet studied the room. Outside, I could see the front lawn from here and beyond that was the road.

"That explains why the house is half the price in every other neighborhood, I guess" Ben said with a rather displeased tone.

The real estate agent sensed it and immediately started yapping about another house up for sale. However, it was way too expensive for our budget which means either it was this house or a motel for tonight.

"Where did it happen?" Violet suddenly asked. I stepped away from the window and turned around to hear the agent's answer, "The basement," She answered quickly.

Violet seemed happy to hear it, "We'll take it," She told the agent confidently.

My brows rose to my hair line and I was pretty sure my parents were surprised too. We all turn to look at her and she only smirked back at us.

* * *

><p>"So I guess were sharing," I walked in on my new room and saw my sister sitting on the bed. My bed, which hasn't been moved in yet, should be resting in the other side of the room. It would be cramped up when my shit and Violet's shit would be moved in. And I was dreading that and the fact that I wouldn't have privacy like I want it.<p>

"Are you sleeping on the floor tonight?" She asked me.

"I'm not sleeping in a bed, that's for sure" I sighted as I grab the pillow and blanket sitting on the foot of the bed. I walked over to the other side where my bed should be and dump everything on it.

"I so hope there isn't rants in this room or else I'll be sleeping with Vivien and Ben tonight" I shuddered at the thought.

"So, what do you think of the house?" Violet asked just as I sat down on the floor and arrange the pillow where I wanted.

"It's creepy and it's old but I guess beggars can't be choosers" I sighted and laid back the hard floor, "What about you?" I asked, staring at the ceiling.

"I think it's cool" She answered and I could just picture her putting on a content smile.

"Teen angst," I sighted, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you giving me a ride?" Violet asked me as she bounded down stairs and entered the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

"No" I answered while Vivian said "Yes" at the same time. I sighted, "But you make me drive slow when I give Violet a ride" I complained to my mother while Violet took the seat beside me.

"I always want you to drive slow honey. It's bad enough that your Dad gave you that killing machine and now you drive it like you're in a race" My mom said, pouring orange juice for Violet and I.

I sighted and jabbed at my bacon. "You'll drive Violet everyday to school Hale" My Mom ordered and I rolled my eyes, "Fine" I agreed against my will.

"Good" My mother smiled and beside me, Violet had a triumphant smirk.

* * *

><p>I drive towards school like a maniac, arriving just in time. I killed the engine and took off my helmet the same time Violet took off hers. "That was fun," She smiled, handing me the spare helmet.<p>

"Nice ride" A random guy complimented with a friendly smile as he walked by. I didn't have to glance around to notice that almost all the students outside where watching us. I shouldered my book back and dismounted my bike. I had to help Violet get off since she was wearing a dress.

"So this is Westfield High," I studied the people that were staring back at us as they passed by. Violet ignored them and instead, lit a cigarette for herself.

"You want some?" She asked me. I waved my hand a no, "Nah, I'm trying to quite" I answered and we started walking towards school. It was a good thing we were twins. If not, it would have been awkward going to school with nobody you know. And seeing as we were in the same grade, we were probably going to share some of the subjects if not all.

Violet was puffing like a dragon when we entered the school but everything was cool until I saw the group of girls who immediately eyed Violet with distaste upon seeing her. When we neared them, I could hear that they were talking about nipples which made me want to laugh at them but instead settled for an amused smirk. We were about to pass by them when the girl in the middle, the bitch with the leopard blazer, called at us "Hey!"

Violet and I both stopped to turn and she immediately stomped over towards us, "Student council passed a rule about smoking in public spaces"

"Second hand smoking kills" Her minion added.

I immediately smelled a fight but Violet didn't. Instead she dropped her cigarette, "I'm new, I didn't know" She told them, extinguishing her drag with her foot. If she thought that would appease the bitches of the school, she got it wrong. The girl who spoke first immediately got insulted, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She angrily asked, picking up the cigarette, "People sit her" She gestured with the cigarette in hand, "They eat here!" She added.

"You don't know me, why are you doing this" Violet asked, seemingly confused and a little annoyed now.

"Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer, that's why she takes this stuff seriously" the bitch minion explained knowingly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of Violet, shielding her from the queen bitch, "Look, were sorry about it. She won't smoke here again" I tried to defuse the situation unfortunately, she didn't want to.

"Eat it!" She orded Violet, which peeked behind me.

"Wait, what?" I suddenly tensed up, ready to defend my twin from this bitch, "Either she eats it or I'm going to kick the shit out of you" She threatened.

"Fuck you, she won't eat anything" I growled at her.

"Come on, that's enough" The third girl spoke up for the first time.

"No!, no!" The bitch disagreed, "I want to see her eat it," She decided firmly and started to go past me to get to Violet but I push her back, "Back off bitch!" I snapped as she stumbled back.

"You whore!" The girl growled and lunge at me. We started to fight each other, she was going for my hair while I tried to push her off. Her friends and Violet were around us, telling us to stop and I was cool with that but the bitch clearly wanted blood. And at some point, my head started to hurt from all the hair pulling so I decided to spit on her face which made her shriek but let go of my hair. I staggered backward and Violet help me gain balance. "Go," I told her as we both quickly walked away. Violet turned around just in time for the bitch to scream, "YOU ARE DEAD!"

"What a retard," Violet shook her head with the same smirk she threw at the bitch outside.

"But she'll beat you and me up next time she sees us" I told her.

She shrugged, "I can deal with her"

I quickly grew worried for her, not really liking the fact that she was already written on someone's death list.

* * *

><p>School was a total brain dead experience, too many adults cramming shit into my head like I care. Academics means nothing to me, I barely see the worth in it and that it why I always fail in my subjects. Which is a total shit fest considering that I used to be part of the swim team in my old school. But that's old cheese, I was long kicked out from that gig. Drugs and athletics so do not mix.<p>

"How was your day?" I asked Violet when we met at the hallway. It was already the end of hell, all the kids like us were booking it out of here as soon as possible. And that meant that the exit door was totally swamped with kids, which is a good things since we've hiding our asses from the bitch earlier.

"Horrible" was her predictable answer, "Just take me home," She sighted tiredly just as we broke through the exit and was now walking to the parking lot.

"Sure thing, my princess" I rolled my eyes as I finally saw my sexy black lady waiting patiently for me. "Miss me, luv?" I asked the Ducati as I swung my right leg over it.

"You are such a boy sometimes" Violet rolled her eyes. I ignored her and instead, focus on gunning the engine back to life. I smirk at the sound of her engine, opting to compare it to a sexy tiger's purr. I peeled out of the parking lot, leaving behind the smell of rubber on asphalt as I did. The kids bounding the lame yellow school bus peered into our windows as we passed by, probably still wondering who we were. The drive to our house was uneventful, when we arrived at the house, I saw that the car was inside the garage meaning both my parents were home.

"Hey, did you meet anybody interesting today?" Violet asked me as we walked towards the house.

"Aside from a coke dealer and an asshole who likes to stare at my butt, nope, I haven't met anybody worth wasting my time over" I answered, opening the door for us. "How about you?" I asked, shutting the door when we were both inside.

"Same," She answered, pulling her hat off.

"Were home!" I yelled to anybody who cared. There was footsteps coming our way, my Vivien immerging from the kitchen.

"How was school?" She asked us expectantly.

"A horror show" Violet answered, making a beeline for the stairs. My mother's face suddenly dropped, "Was it that bad?" She turned to me.

I shrugged, "Let's just say we didn't make friends today" I said and then went to the living room for some relaxing and brain frying T.V.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is my first American Horror Story Fic so please be gentle with me here. English isn't really my first language <strong>**and I still don't have a Beta so excuse me for butchering the English language with my sucky grammar. **


	2. Chapter 1:

"Is this weed?" I poked my head inside the kitchen to find Violet doing her homework on the kitchen island while Vivian cooked dinner for us. Both of them look up to find me holding up a rolled up bundle of dried leaves that took the shape of a giant turd. Vivian shot me a stern look before walking over and plucking the stogie out of my hand.

"It's sage," She informed me and I chuckled, "Damn, and to thought I was seconds away from lighting it up." I shook my head and sat next to Violet.

"What cha doing?" I eyed what she was writing. It was math, the most complicated thing I've ever known in my years of living.

"Homework, it was given to us today. Don't you remember?" She asked.

I yawned, "Nope, I don't waste my brain cells memorizing shit from school."

"Like you have brain cells," Violet said under her breath but I heard it.

I let it slide seeing as I'm actually quite dumb compared to my super genius twin, "Can't I just copy off your paper when your finish?" I gave her a pleading look.

"Hale," Vivian warned. I rolled my eyes and turned to her, "Come on Mom, what's the point of having a super smart sister when I can't even gain from it?"

She sighted, "Do your homework, we don't pay for school so you have something to do during week days, we pay for it because we want you to learn."

"I know how to read and write, isn't that enough?" I complained but let it drop when I heard the front door ring.

"Can you get that?" Vivian off handedly ordered me. I pushed off the counter and drag my lazy ass to the front door. I swung the door opened, "Yeah?" I asked and was surprised to find a girl wearing a bright colored dress staring at me. She had brown curls held back by a red head band. If it weren't for her creepy glare, I would have thought she looked cute.

"You are going to die in here." She said.

I blinked for a second, not really sure how to react to that "Um…are you lost?" I asked her, slowly stepping out and closing the door behind me. She just glared back at me which really creep me out now. "Hale, who is it?" It was Ben and he was coming towards us. He opened the door and recognized the girl immediately.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

I frown at Ben, "You know her?"

"You are going to die here." She said, this time at Ben.

"Yes, she's the neighbor's daughter." He explained tiredly.

"Oh," I said then looked back at the girl. She clearly was….special.

"I don't think she'll leave on her own. Her mother told us that she likes to sneak around inside our house." Ben explained further, clearly quite annoyed at the girl. "Maybe you should bring her home, make sure she doesn't hide somewhere and wait for the opportunity to get inside." Ben suggested and I knew he wanted me to do it.

I shrugged, "Sure, she probably shouldn't be walking home alone anyways." I said.

"Thanks," He said before shutting the door.

I turned back to the girl, "So Adie," I tried to smile which I knew must have looked weird seeing as I didn't smile much, "Where do you live?" I asked.

She glared at me and I was almost convinced that she wouldn't answer and instead let me drag her house to house until we hit her home. Fortunately, she turn her head to the side and pointed at the house next door. I sighted in relief, "Okay, so I'm going to take you there, got that?" I asked her before taking her hand. I was quite surprised when I felt her hand was as cold as ice.

"Man your freezing," I said, astonished. 'Wait here," I told her and dropped her hand. Opening the front door, I quickly walked over to one of the boxes with my name on it. I pulled out one of my coats before leaving the house again.

"Here, put this on." I told the girl and she surprisingly did. However, it didn't fit her so I had to just drape it around her back.

I took her hand again and led her away from our house to her house next door. I rang the doorbell for quite awhile and when the door opened, an old yet beautiful blonde lady opened the door. "Um…I have your kid" I said awkwardly, stepping aside so she could see her daughter.

The woman's eyes grew big, "Adelaide!" She cried in a southern drawl, "I told you to stay inside the house," She scolded as the girl shuffled inside their house.

"I'm so sorry dear," She turned to me and I gave her an awkward smile, "No problem, I just couldn't let her walk home alone" I said.

"Well thank you," She smiled at me and I couldn't help but be a little bit charmed.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked me.

I quickly shook my head, "Nah, Vivien's going to call for supper soon. Maybe next time." I declined politely.

"Sure thing," She said.

And we both said goodbyes before she shut the door behind me. I walked back to my house, almost running since the cold was killing me. I was grateful for the warmth when I stepped inside the house. And I was just in time to hear Vivian yell for supper.

* * *

><p>"<em>All the other kids with their pump up kicks, you better run, better run, outrun my gun!"<em>

"All the other kids with their pump up kicks, you better run, better run, faster than my bullet!" I sang along with the radio, much to Violet's annoyance.

"Can you please just shut up? Your killing me here," She complained as she towel dried the dished that I washed. I ignored her, "Daddy works a long day. He's coming home late, he's coming home late. And he's bringing me a surprise, cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice." I sang along with the song.

Violet groaned loudly beside me and I smirked, "What? I love the song okay?"

"It's about a school shooting, how can you like that?" She pointed out.

"Well it's the same with how you liked the house when you heard people were murdered here." I answered, handing her another washed plate.

She was about to say something when Vivan suddenly screamed. "Fuck!" I suddenly panicked and dropped what I was doing to run upstairs where I heard the scream. I looked around in search for Vivien and found the stairs from the basement was down. I quickly scrambled towards it and climb up. "If it was a rat, I'm so going to flip." I said as I climb up. I was confused when I found Ben and Vivian looking at a….."Fuck, is that a rubber gimp?" I cringe.

"What happened?" Violet came in last, 'Holy shit," She said, shocked when she saw the suit.

Vivian turned towards us, "Come on, let's go downstairs." She ushered us out, "Come on," She urge, putting her hands on our backs and turning us away.

I snickered, "That is so fuck up"

"Language," Vivian reminded my sternly as we three bounded down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, thank God for that. I spend the morning taking care of my baby, making sure she was okay and spotless clean. When I was done, I saw the neighborhood girl again. She was still glaring at me. When I tried to talk to her, she told me I'd die here like last night before walking back to her house. I let it go and spend the rest of the day helping Vivian unpack all the shit there was to unpack.<p>

"What time is it?"Vivian suddenly asked as we cleared the torn wallpaper in the living room. I shrugged, "Twelve thirty," I answered, glancing at my watch. She cursed, "Ugh, I forgot to feed Hailey."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked.

She gave me a look, "Okay, I'll go feed the dog." I put my arms up and started walking towards the kitchen, "But I won't guarantee it won't be poison." I said before quickly bolting for the kitchen. I prepared the dog food for the dog and resisted the urge put rat poison in it.

"Hailey!" I yelled with the dog bowl in my hands. I heard a bark coming from the basement. I cussed, "Stupid dog" I saw the door was open and heard the dog from downstairs. I put the dog bowl down and decided to get the dog from downstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked when I saw the shit head barking relentlessly at nothing. I walked over to it and grab it so I could bring it back upstairs. Which was really not a good idea seeing as the dog hates me. It quickly turned on me when it felt my hands connecting with him. He bit me in the hand, making me dump him unceremoniously on the floor. It yelped from the impact, scurrying upstairs to Vivien.

"Fucking dog!" I yelled angrily, glancing at my hand which was now starting to bleed mad. "Ahh!" I winced at the pain, quickly running back up and up the stairs to the bathroom where I knew the first aid kit was. However, when I neared the bathroom, I looked up to find somebody hanging by the door way. And it wasn't one of my family members.

"Excuse me?" I asked, walking over to him. He spun around to look at me, "You must be the other daughter" He said, his eyes twinkling and almost being covered by his unruly blond hair.

I raised an eyebrow and looked inside the bathroom to find Violet's arm bleeding while her hand was holding a blade. I frowned but told myself to deal with it later. Instead, I turn to the stranger in front of me, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded but was ready to tackle this guy to the ground if he did anything funny.

He just looked at me with those eyes and with a stupid smile, "You should fix that," He said knowingly, looking at my wound.

"It might get infected." He said before leaving. I turned around to watch him leave, my mouth open yet unable to say anything. I turn back to Violet, "Seriously? Is he for real?" I asked, stepping inside and closing the door.

"I think he's Dad's new patient," She told me, quickly stashing the blade away and then putting band aids on her wounds.

I rolled my eyes, "That explains it" I walked over to the sink and turned the tap, "Now let's figure out your deal." I looked at Violet in the mirror.

She looked down at the floor guiltily, "I can't help it," She said.

I sighted as I put my wound under the stream of water, "That's what I said when I tried to get clean." I told her.

"You don't understand," She said.

"But it doesn't mean you can't tell me." I said gently. I turn off the tap and rummage through the cabinet for some gauze and tape. "I need the pain to go away," She said numbly.

I sighted knowing exactly what she meant. Life wasn't really perfect right now. With Vivian and Ben arguing a lot and then the cheating almost breaking the family apart, it was hard. It didn't help that fact that Violet was the only good person in this messed up family. She has yet to prove that she too was fucked up. And I wanted to never see that.

I turn around to look at her after I had wrapped up my wound, "Hey, I don't really know the words to say here but I know it hurt being part of this family," I started. "However, don't pretend like you're the only one who has to carry the pain." I walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm here, okay?" I said as I stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>The next day was boring, nothing was left to do after I finished cleaning up my bike and keeping it in tip top shape. So I thought to take an earlier shower, getting rid of the grime I accumulated from spending the time with my baby. "Drop everything now! Meet me in the pouring rain!" I screeched inside the shower, not really liking the song but totally loving how it would annoy anybody who could hear it.<p>

"KISS ME ON THE SIDE WALK! TAKE AWAY THE PAIN!" I sang even louder, using the bar of soap as a microphone. I must have squeezed it too hard because it suddenly shot up and over the shower curtain. I laughed loudly at that, even the soap couldn't bear me. I yanked the shower curtain open and yelped when I saw somebody standing inside the bathroom watching me. I was so surprised that I lost balance, which combined with wet and soapy floor, made me slip and slide on the bathroom. But I made sure I went down with the shower curtain wrapped around my body.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed, sitting up with the help of the tub. Tate looked at me with amusement in his eyes, which pretty much pissed me off. I glared at him, "You retard! Turn around for god's sakes!" I growled but he just chuckled, "You really look adorable when you're mad," He commented.

I stood up with my cheeks red from embarrassment and anger. I stood up and walked over to him and drag him out so I could change and then go out to kick his ass. However, I stepped on the damn soap which was on the floor. This made me lost balance and unconsciously grab on Ben's patient for support. He actually helped me steady myself by wrapping his arm on my waist and pressing me flush to his chest. I looked up and connected eyes with him, gulping when I realize how he had beautiful sparkling dark eyes. I was quite drawn to it, there was just something there that quipped my curiosity. And I didn't realize I was edging forward slowly but he didn't seem to mine, quite the opposite really.

"Hale wha-" I quickly pushed myself away from Tate but it was too late, Violet clearly saw us together. She looked back and forth between us, "Did the two of you were about to-"

"NO!" I blurted out, "He….came here to help me when he heard me screaming." I lied quickly.

"I slipped on soap, that's why I was screaming." I added. Violet seemed unconvinced and turned to Tate, "I should be heading back now," Was all he said, "Your Dad's going to throw a hissy fit if I don't." He said and walked out of the door with a smile at Violet.

"Later," He called towards me with the same smile.

I cringe, "Asshole" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>"This is retarded," I sighted quietly at Violet, leaning beside the small crack on Ben's office while Violet peered inside from the doorway.<p>

"Shhh," She shushed me, the girl clearly likes Tate. And that made me more worried for her. It was bad enough that she was… a little messed up in the head. She didn't need someone like him to encourage those suicidal thoughts. I sighted and sipped on my coffee, finding myself unable to stop eavesdropping on Ben and Tate's conversation.

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." The minute I heard it, I immediately spat the mouthful of coffee I had in my mouth and laughed hard. I actually double over laughing, coffee still dripping on my mouth. Ben didn't appreciate that, he heard the raucous outside and saw me while Violet hid back just in time. He immediately grab me by the arms and drag me to the kitchen where he blew a gasket. He was really pissed off, it didn't help that I was still grinning like an idiot at what I heard Tate say.

That earned me two weeks of being grounded which was pointless seeing as I rarely go out of the house in the first place. And Ben thought of that, that's why he also assigned me to do housework, starting with mowing the lawn.

"Fucking ass shit!" I growled when the mower wouldn't start.

"Need a help with that?" I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and saw a guy, my age, shooting me a friendly smile from behind the gate.

"Yeah," I agreed immediately, wanting to get this started with in order to escape the blazing sun.

He entered the gate and walked towards me on the front lawn, "So, you're the new owner of this house," He started pulling at the starting lever. I stood back in the shade nearby and let him do all the hard work, "Yeah" I answered.

He whistled, "Did you know about the," He gestured and I frowned, "Know what?"

He looked from side to side first before continuing, "The murders," He said quietly as if he was afraid somebody might hear.

I quickly realize he was talking about the gay couple that died here or so Vivien said, "Oh that, yeah. My mom told me about."

"And your cool with that?" He asked and pulled my starting lever again. This time, it gunned to life. I smiled happily, "Wow, thanks!" I said, stepping out of the shade.

He smiled a dazzling smile, "No worries," He said.

"Hey, I never got your name," I turn to him.

"It's Blaine, I live a few blocks from here. I usually pass this way when I visit my grandma. She lives on the other side, a few houses up from here." He told me.

I nodded, "Well, I'm Hale and it's nice to meet you, Blaine." I smiled.

He nodded, "I think we've actually met each other at school last Friday."

I frowned, not really remembering a tall, black haired guy with a sexy tan and sparkling blue eyes, "Really? I couldn't remember you from anywhere."

He chuckled, "Well technically, we haven't really met. I was standing next to you on the cafeteria line."

I smack my forehead when I suddenly remembered him, "Oh God, you're the pudding guy!" I accused with a smile.

He seemed amused, "The pudding guy?"

My smiled widen, "Yeah, you gave me the last pudding!" I remembered now.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess I'm the pudding guy"

I laughed, "Well, it's nice to meet you!" I said.

"Yeah, you too." He said and then started walking away. I watched him go and then stop just as he was standing in the pavement, "Um, I know your new here," He suddenly walked back towards me, "And it's really not anything but if you like, I could show you around town on Monday after school."

I raised my eyebrow, 'Like a….date?" I dared to label it.

He smirked, "Yeah, if you want it to be."

I smiled but then bit my lip, "Damn, I'd want to," I said, "But can't. My Dad's being a spaz, grounded me for two weeks."

He really looked disappointed, "Damn indeed."

"Maybe next time," I suddenly tried.

He smiled and nodded slowly, "Next time it is," He said and walked away. He stopped to wave at me when he was standing on the street. I smiled and waved back, feeling a tad bit better.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is my second chapter! Hope you like it. Rate and Review you guys!<strong>


End file.
